This invention relates to an interconnection structure for circuit boards and terminal members, and more particularly relates to an interconnection structure for a plurality of printed circuit boards and terminal members contained in an electrical junction box to be mounted on a motor vehicle.
A motor vehicle is provided with an electrical junction box mounted thereon. A plurality of printed circuit boards constituting an inner circuit are contained in the electrical junction box. In the case where conductors on the printed boards are connected to each other, opposite ends of the terminal members are soldered to the conductors on the printed boards.
Such a kind of the interconnection structure for the boards and terminal members is disclosed in JP-A-7-297562. As shown in FIG. 12 in the present application, opposite ends of each linear terminal member 3 are soldered to conductors (not shown) on two printed circuit boards 1 and 2 to connect them to each other.
However, in the interconnection structure disclosed in JP-A-7-297562, because the linear terminal members 3 are soldered to the conductors on the printed circuit boards 1 and 2, when the two printed circuit boards are shifted from each other by a load applied to one of the printed circuit boards, a great stress will be applied to the soldered portions of the terminal members and printed circuit boards 1 and 2. This will cause cracks in the soldered portions, thereby lowering reliability of the electrical junction box.